Purity at Hogwarts
by writeratheart007
Summary: What would you if being Pure (A virgin) wasn't so much a good thing like muggle parents tell their children? What if being pure once you reach your majority meant you could be executed. And what if it was Dumbledore's fault? Because it as all for the greater good? Can they save the Smartest witch of this century? SS/HG & DM/GW
1. Chapter 1

Purity at Hogwarts

(Disclaimer : As always I don't own the characters or the setting. Just my little bit of fluff and story plotline. Unless Rowling decides to take pity on me some day.)

Summary : What if being pure by the end of your sixth, beginning of the seventh year was something that if found out by Wizgamont and the minister was something they would lock you away for? Is there a history there, that makes people afraid of someone that age never before having made love? What will happen when the person in jeapardy is one of the Golden Trio? Will it be the Ministry? Or will it be the Trio that come out on top?

Note : This is a Snape/Hermione story. If you're looking for a happy Ron who isn't an ass? You're reading the wrong story. I won't be making him into an evil Ron (although sometimes it's tempting) no, he's just going to be his usual unthinking and stubborn ass self.

Chapter 1 : Hogwarts History of Love

It was a fairly easy day for Hermione, as she'd just finished her end of the year exams. Moving smoothely through the hallway amongst the thrum of the other students, the girl of the Golden Trio walked with a confident aire as she moved on towards the Griffindor common area. It never ceased to amaze her the amount of snogging and sometimes other activities she would walk in on when it came to mid year, and end of the year exams. As if their lives would come to an end if they didn't get in that last snog, or if it might help them with the exam they've been ignoring all year long.

Wrinkling her nose at the disgusting display, while muttering to herself, "oh come off of it, the exams weren't that bad. You'd think that Voldemort had come back or something. Dean! Get off of Pavarti's face already and let her breath, she's turning blue!" Gasps coming from the people who still weren't used to the Dark Lord being gone from their lives and the use of his name still causing shock within the room. "oh get over it." Hermione found herself snapping as she lifted her chin and then stalked her way up to her room.

She couldn't help the mood she seemed to be in lately, more than one person suggested she needed to just have herself a nice all encompassing snog. But in the end she knew that wasn't it at all. She'd been working exceptionally hard lately to not let people notice that her magic was doing something funny. She kept having bursts of rather strong magic to the point where she blew up her wardrobe in a fit that made one of Nevilles potions mishaps look calm in comparison. As much studying and researching she tried to do, there was nothing that symptoms wise explained what she was going to. The only thing that even came close was only referenced by a book titled '1512 Child Massacre'. But no matter where she looked she couldn't find it, and no one had heard of it. In the end she'd given up her search but amongst her need to study for finals, she debated going to the Headmaster. This wouldn't be an easy conversation to have.

After the war was over, it was Hermione and Minerva who went to Dumbledores tomb and fed him the antidote to the Draught of Living Death he'd been fed mere hours before the supposed attack at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Snape, who'd also been in on it, merely standed off to the side as people screamed in shock and more than one person turned to look at him. Suddenly realizing how many of them had misjudged his actions in the last year. It wasn't Harry or Ron who apologized to him, in fact neither of them had yet. No, it was Neville Longbottom who walked up sure and proud and just silently offered his hand. There was no words spoken between the two, just a silent understanding that passed between them at the locked gazes. Sharp nods given and then Snape had retreated back into his dungeons, his stint as Headmaster was over, and he couldn't have been happier.

Slipping out of her school robes and into a simple everyday robe of a deep chocolate brown that was much more flattering on her, Hermione headed out of the common room and down the hall. Knowing how much Voldemort liked to come up with new and unbelievably difficult curses she had to make sure she hadn't somehow been cursed without knowing about it. Coming up on the gargoyle that was at the base of hidden stairway, she took a breath and placed her hand on the chest that was puffed out by the rock formed creature. Letting herself calm before saying, "Headmaster, I have something important I need to speak to you privately about, are you free?" There was a moment of pause before the wall opened and the staircase showed itself. Moving to the top stair, she rode it all the way to the door where the Headmaster's office was before knocking crisply.

"Enter, Ms Granger." Came the call from within. When Hermione opened the door she wasn't very surprised to find Snape there leaning against the wall of books, just watching as she came inside. Her gaze flicking from the twinkling blues to the black stern gaze and then around the room. Finding the portraits already covered, she relaxed a small bit before moving to close and ward the door. This action making both the men in the room lift a brow rather curiously.

"Headmaster, it's... probably a good thing that Professor Snape is here. I ... I need your help." Looking more than a bit nervous before then glancing to the men. The impatience from Snape though is what spurred her on to continue. "My magic hasn't been right lately, I thought it might be my wand and I went to Olivanders. He did a test on me and my wand and said that the connection was stronger than ever, and i've been researching everything I can think of when it comes to what can describe what's going on. I don't have any of the other symptoms that are all mentioned." Taking a breath she lifted her head and said, "The only thing that came close was from a book that apparently doesn't exist anymore, and I don't know what to do. I keep having these... surges of power, they're ten times stronger than anything I faced when I was having bouts of accidental magic. I'm afraid of hurting someone when I leave the school." Stopping just lniog enough to take a breath she looks at Snape and says, "The only thing that controls it even a little bit, is from the meditating you were teaching me at the beginning of the year to help with the nightmares. And it has worked, it's just... not helping here."

There was almost a sad looking sparkle coming from the headmaster as he kept staring at her as if he could look right into the middle of her. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he asked, "Ms. Granger. How old are you really, after all your time using the time turner? There is reason I ask this question and if I'm right... we could have a bit of a problem on our hands. Severus, get into the blue safe and pull out the book on top would you?" Looking to the rather in thought looking Potions master for a long moment until he got a sharp nod in answer.

Flushing faintly, Hermione shifted slightly, fidgeting under the gaze that twinkled in amusement before saying, "I'll be 21 in three months if I go by all the hours added up by the time turner." The crash that came from where ever the potions master was in his getting what the Headmaster wanted proved how much of a shock that was. Her hand going to the small lump under her shirt in an almost protective motion.

Sighing softly, Albus found himself in a rather frightening position, and yet after am moment his hand reached out palm up, "it's time to let it go Ms. Granger. I never should have given it to you. Not that you haven't been very responcible with it, you have. But I'm afraid I may have caused a bit of a problem and I'm not quite sure what to do with it." About then Severus Snape in all his bat like glory came decending down on them with a book in his hands.

"Albus you can't be serious! She was in a tent with two teenage boys for almost a full year! Surely by that time she would have... have.." His hand waving as if that explained everything, even as Hermione watched the book called '1712 Child Massacre' was slid across the desk in front of the Headmaster.

"I've been looking for that!" She couldn't help but shout and then found herself blushing under the intense stare of the Potions master. For some reason that even she couldn't understand she found herself turning away from the rather intense gaze so she didn't have to meet it. Instead turning her attention to the man at the desk who was flipping through the pages.

"In the year of 1512." He began reading. "A moment in history that all of Wizarding England will never forget, but also will never acknowledge caused what would later be the reasoning for all of the inbreeding within families. It is well known that within that time period for a short time it was believed that a woman who retained her purity until her wedding night was seen as a prize because it proved her loyalty towards the man who would become her husband. However, what wasn't well known is it wasn't until 1712 when several seventh year student girls from Hogwarts started having issues with their magic did it become apparent that all women hadn't actually come to their beds pure. Instead they had been taught spells to make it seem as if they had. With the exception of all the girls from an entire graduating class who apparently had taken part in a 'chastity charm' from their mediwitch to ensure their chastness."

Taking a breath and without ever looking up, Albus continued, "However, it was at the end of this seventh year and with the issues of sudden explosions of magic that people started to wonder if Hogwarts was turning their daughters into meglomaniacs. For with the growth of these powers, came also intense anger." This part making hermione lose what color she had in her face and found herself sitting down rather hard. But still not interrupting. "It wasn't until they had married that these bouts of magic and the anger ceased, however, they found that the strength of the magic had not only been shared with their intendeds, but in the women themselves had tripled. It didn't matter that the demeanor of the girls had changed back to how they had originally been, the fact that they had all of a sudden found themselves the all encompassing war of all of wizarding England against the families of these girls. The families were. The Lestrange, Malfoy, Prince, Grange, Dumbledore, MacGonagal, Potter, and Weasley's." Pausing there for her to take it all in before saying, "Without any warning one of the families was completely wiped out, they weren't a big family to begin with and had very little standing or even noticing before this happened. The rest however, were rather high standing families within the city, known to be in the works of every important transaction or law that ever came about. In an unprecidented act, the entire population of the Wizarding community attacked these families enmasse in one night. All of them attacked at a coordinated time so that they couldn't run to each other for protection, even the house elves having been brought into the fight to make sure that a potion could be fed to the power couples."

Unable to continue, Albus handed the book to Snape who continued to read, "These families were killed almost to extinction except for the youngest in the families. Never in all of the Wizarding history had an action like this ever occured and all of the Wizgamont and the minister of magic put a rather quite rule that any witch having found to finish her seventh year without having... " his hand moving again faintly. "Would be put to death to ensure that no 'monster of power' could ever be created from such a union... as it's never been proven what would happen should a child come from these pairings and it's now widely believed that a child would take over the Wizarding world and destroy it." Closing the book then he finally looked at the woman staring down at her hands with a tight frown on her face.

"So what you're saying is that because I chose not to live up to the rumors that I would turn into a slut by being in the tent with the boys, now I have to be killed? I never found anyone who I thought would have me, that I loved, and thats an act punishable by death? I understand the concern after what we've just finished fighting, but no one could have WARNED the sixth year girls LAST year?" But then found herself blinking, "I was at my majority the middle of third year." And only then did she meet the rather sad looking eyes of the Headmaster. "You and Professor MacGonagal are the ones who suggested the time turner and you couldn't have warned me?" Her voice not loud, and not snappish if anything it was low and entirely too quiet. Ever so slowly she rose from her chair in a movement of grace that betrayed the years she had on her. "You put me into this position old man, how am I going to get out of it. Or is my death going to be for the 'Greater Good'." She sneered.

Both of the men in the room looked at the young woman in front of them with a wide eyed stare before Snape found himself ever so slowly smiling and just looking at Albus. Yes, this girl had picked up entirely too many of his mannerisms since the end of the war and it wasn't a bad look on her. Still though. "Calm yourself Hermion, you don't want to grab on to that anger too tightly. Close your eyes and do your breathing." In his sternest of teacher voices.

Without thought to why she was being told to do so, she turned her attention away from the Headmaster, sitting back down with a 'thump' and closing her eyes. It was only after five minutes that the hard creases on her face began to slowly ease and the beauty of the young woman began to show itself through again. Ever so slowly she found herself opening her eyes though she wouldn't look up at the two men.

"I deserved that Hermione." Came the soft whisper from the Headmaster. "I didn't think through the actions of giving you that Time Turner, and you're right it is my fault. Much of this part of history has been lost, it's only those of us who lived through the last war can remember the whispers of worry about the children that have thought about it. Truely, the time in the tent I thought would take away the worry and help the war front as well, it didn't dawn on me ... just how morale you truely are in your beliefs."

Taking off his glasses he sighed and followed it with, "I have a cabin that you will have to go to for a time to help give you time to find control with your magic. It won't solve the problem unless you found someone you could and would have... .. relations with. But we must do what must be done to keep you safe. If I remember correctly you had stated you wished to become a potions mistress. Is that still the case?"

Giving a slow nod, while still not trusting herself to speak, Hermione couldn't stop the sudden suffocating feeling encompassing her chest. Her thoughts going wild as she thought of all the dreams she'd have to abandon just to keep from being killed or hurting other people. Tears started to prick at the corners of her eyes making both Severus and Albus start a small bit. In a movement that seemed rather unlike him, Severus moved over to kneel next to the chair the woman was in and he reached up to turn her face to look at him.

"I'll take you as my apprentice, we'll set up a potions lab there, and I'll bring all the supplies that are needed for your testing. Knowing you and your propensity for over achieving you'll be mastered in two years, and hopefully by then we'll have you settled out in one way or another alright?" Looking to Albus, he started faintly at the thoughtful look cming from the old man, making his eyes narrow faintly before then saying, "Albus, I'm gonig to take two years leave from my position to be able to help train her as well as apprentice, Ms. Granger."

Nodding slowly the Headmaster found himself standing, "I think that's a perfect idea. I'll have your rooms packed up and two houseelves will do all the changes necessary to the cavbin to make it what you both need. You'll have to go with them Severus." Then turning his attention to the woman he said, "You'll have to stay here after the graduation ceremony Ms. Granger. But you won't be staying in the tower anymore. You're to pack your things and other than what you need to last you through the ceremony you're to tell everyone that you're gonig to be leaving for your apprenticeship within a couple of hours after the ceremony. You'll be staying in a room here, and don't worry these rooms are hidden from the marauders map, so you won't be found by your friends." Making her lips twitch faintly. "I want you to spend as much time as possible working on your meditation or studying from this book which I'll lend you. Any books you need send a house elf to get them for you. I don't want you to feel as if you're in trouble or under arrest, this is more for your protection than anyone elses right now."

Finding herself never once answer, Hermione couldn't help but take this all in, thinking of the ramifications of disobeying as well as arguing why she shouldn't be locked up like a criminal. After a moment however, she knew if there was any chance of her being able to get past the Ministry of Magic, and not ended up hunted down, this would be the only way to do it. Straightening herself up she lifted her chin faintly and nodded sharply, "i'll go and begin now, if you could send Winky to me, she knows how I like my things situated and she's the only one of the elves that Crookshanks won't try and hunt." A brow lifting faintly at the snort that comes from the potions master. "She also reads better than most, she was helping me do research in preparation for what the boys and I had to go through, if it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have been half as prepared as I was."

Again the Headmaster found himself staring at Hermione a long moment, "Well that explains why she won't ever do any of the other staffs bidding, were you the one who nursed her to health and stopped her from drinking?" At the young woman's nod he couldn't help but burst out laughing, "And she did it without the girl picking up on it." Glancing to Severus, "These elves keep making me think they should be sorted into houses as well. She would have been a born slytherin." Seeing the confusion of the studen in front of him he said, "She bound herself to you Hermione, you gave her purpose, and if your own reactions to her are any indication, subconsciously speaking you don't really mind it do you?"

Again the woman found herself rather in shock, "Bound? To me?" Came the small squeek, and yet it brought her to think back on all the progress the elf made, even how Winky had started going to her on what to do with the tuft of hair and keeping her clothes clean. Well... embroidered pillow cases anyways. "I guess, it makes sense." Frowning faintly for a moment before sighing, "Can she be one of the two elves then? I think the potions master would do better having her around than one of the other ones who's so scared they'll break things all the time."

Giving his nod of approval at his new Apprentices thoughts on his own temper he found himself saying, "She is one of the more competant ones. Odd though I never had issues with her helping me when I called for her. Maybe it's because I'm head of slytherin. In either case the only other elf we need is one for the cleaning and cooking. Winky can be the personal elf to Ms. Granger and myself."

"I will let her know and I'll send her to you presently. Go and get your things ready Ms. Granger I'll send Winky to you in a few minutes. Just come back up here when you're ready and I'll show you to your new room for the next couple of weeks. And before you ask, I'll make sure a number of my potions books are available to you and they'll be in the room waiting for you." Having seen the more than once gaze of the girl going to his book case with a look of wishful sadness. At his offer she couldn't help but smile, showing the dimples that hadn't been present since before the final battle.

"Thank you Headmaster. Master Snape." Bowing her head softly as she turned and quickly headed out of the room, not even realizing she'd already picked up the apprentice to teacher way of addressing the man. Both of them watching as she bound her way out of the room, it was only when the door closed that the smiles on both of the mens faces faded and they found themselves looking at each other.

"Albus. Just training her to be able to control her magic and control her temper won't help. You and I both know it'll just keep getting worse the longer it goes. As it is she's already gone four years, and right now she could take you, me, and potter on if she got mad enough. You know what needs to be done, and ... ... I don't know who to bring for her."

Shaking his head, the Headmaster said, "Is there anyone other than yourself you can trust with this? Severus my boy, you and I both know you have found a friend in her. And this could be good for both of you, I know of no one else who could handle the shared powers other than yourself without letting themselves be dragged on to the darkness of magic. She needs you." Patting the man's shoulder before saying, "Think about it, Severus. You have at least two years to figure out your feelings on this matter, and about her. If it's truely only friendship then you will have to start thinking of possibles that you would trust with her and with the power. But we can't go much more than two years, even with your training she won't last much longer than that. We're lucky she lasted this long." Seeeing the man nod and then frown, neither said a thing till Snape started swearing under his breath and stalked his way to the floo. Tossing in powder and disappearing to his destination. Calling out a moment later, "Winky!" The headmaster started working on getting things set up. As it was, this was going to be a very long couple of weeks before the graduation ceremony, but hopefully this would make things a little bit less difficult.

With a loud 'Pop' the house elf appeared in the room of the Headmaster, the pretty white pillowcase embroidered in white, silver, greens and blacks making his lips twitch faintly. "'eadmaster Dumblydore calls for Winky?" Came the small squeek of the bright blue eyed elf.

"Yes Winky. I need you to help Hermione Granger to move into my guest room. And for the next two years you're going to be living with her and Professor Snape. I think I can trust you to keep this to yourself, as it concerns your mistress. She's going to have a pretty hard time over the next two years, but if we do this right she may find herself a match." Looking to the elf who started twisting her own ear. Oh yes, this elf already knew about her mistress, it was probably one of the reasons why she bound herself to her. To help mask some of those little outbursts. The little elf hopped up on the desk and leaned in closely as the Headmaster began to outline his plan.

(End of Chapter One : I hope you all liked it! I know the whole purity thing has been done before but I decided to take a different twist on it this time. PM's and followings of course are welcome!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Purity at Hogwarts

Chapter 2 : Friends Forever

It was as she went through the common room that Hermione realized she wouldn't be able to get in and out without running into someone. The boys in their usual way came sauntering up to Hermione with that usual look that said they wer going to get their own way. Boy did they have another thing coming. But still she paused in her tracks and just lifted a brow faintly, "Can I help you two?" Glancing briefly over Harry's left shoulder to see Ginny starting to stand and skirt around the edges. It was something her and her best friend had gotten used to doing in the last year, so that she not only had a witness, but also had someone at her back.

With a brilliantly bright grin, Harry moved to try an wrap an arm around Hermione's shoulder and began to move as if to tug her towards the couch. Still though she kept her stance, "Come on 'Mione. We need to talk about what we're gonna do for our last summer before going into the Auror program. You know we can't plan anything without you with us. It just wouldn't feel right." More like they literally couldn't plan it without her help.

"Harry, we've been through this. I'm not going into the Auror program, I've been accepted as an apprentice to a potions master, and they think if I apply myself that I may be able to finish it in half the time than usual. I'm going to be going today and I'll be back for the graduation ceremony." Watching both of the boys as they started turning molted colors, she just sighed and waited for the inevitable explosion.

As expected the first one to start spouting nonsense was Ron, as his red face started matching his hair and he got in her face. Yelling so loudly everyone stopped what they were doing and stared wide eyedly. "Now you listen here 'Mione. No woman of mine is going to work unless it's with /me/! You WILL go back and tell them you changed your mind and you'll do it now!" His hand moving as if to grab on to her shoulder.

Before he could get it there, and before Hermione could pull her wand to hex him, a shot of yellow came from over her left shoulder, making Ron shoot across the room on to the couch, but not before his face started filling with burning boils. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! Don't you fucking dare try that shit with 'Mione! You've been broken up for the last six fucking months, get it through your heavy as skull. Even MOM has come to grips with it. You have no say in what 'Mione does with her life, and if I find out you tried pulling this shit again I'll hex you so badly you won't be able to get out to Mungo's before the start of your precious Auror training starts! Mione has ALWAYS been brilliant at potions! It sure as hell saved your ass more times than I can count, and more than half this room owes their lives to her. So pull your heads out of your asses and realize that just because you're the faithful sidekick of the boy who unfortunately lived twice, doesn't mean you'll be lording over anyone!" Came the rather shrill yell of Ginny Weasley.

Just before Harry could start in, the entire room suddenly burst out into applause, the loudest coming from the women of the room, who to Harry's surprise were now glaring at the two boys. The dynamic of the room shifting as they all moved to behind Ginny to give her their support, and silently adding to Hermiones as well. Harry though, not one to get the clue the first time around merely said, "You're going to come with us Hermione, and you too after next year Ginny. I told you you would be. And you will." Moving ever closer to Hermione, but it was again a shock when it was Neville's hand that shot out to stop Harry from doing something stupid.

"Harry. Go outside for a while to the quiditch pitch. You're being an idiot." Neville who had bulked up a bit more since the end of the final battle stood rather menacingly next to the two girls. His brown eyes narrowing angrily, "I've never been so sorry that you were my friend as I am right now."

Following along Neville's line Ginny said rather flatly, "We haven't been dating Harry. You wanted to 'sow your wild oats', isn't that what you said that the muggle saying was? I told you either we got together or we didn't. You're the one who decided to take that as once you were done. I have a boyfriend who understands that my dream is to be a mediwitch and he supports me in that dream, even by helping me figure out what books to start studying before I go into my apprenticeship that was already approved for after next year with Poppy."

Unable to help herself, Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug and exclaimed, "oh ginny I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it! You're absolutely brilliant at healing spells! And you're pretty good with potions too! I'm so happy for you!" The boys forgotten by all of the room to the point where they stalked out of the room, slamming the door so hard that the Pink Lady portrait came off the wall.

Tugging on Ginny's sleeve to come with her, while others were trying to figure out why the Pink Lady had fallen the two girls went up to their dorm room and Ginny started helping Mione pack. "I'm going to miss you so much Mione. Having to spend an entire summer trying not to be constantly guilted or harrassed. The only escape I have is if I go to Aunt Muriels." Making Hermiones face scrunch. She'd only met the woman once at Bill and Fluers wedding but she couldn't imagine a whole summer with her.

Pausing for a moment from pulling out things from the nightstand the look on Hermiones face became one of coming up witgh an idea. About then Winky came into the rioom with a soft 'pop'. "Does Mistress Hermione still need help?" Looking to her houseelf she couldn't help but smile warmly, "Winky, would you give a message to my new Potions Master and the headmaster?" Watching the elf nod her head enthusiastically she knelt down and whispered in the elfs ear, making the small elf giggle and wiggle in excite ment before popping out.

Going back to packing, Hermione just gave her friend a bright smile before ending up with a patronus coming through, "Ms. Granger, your Potions Master and I have decided your idea has merit. Contact mrs. Weasley through the floo in your dorm room it's been opened for calls. Also it is my sad duty to inform you that Mister Potter barely received marks high enough to make it into the auror program and only bottom string. While Mister Weasley will be coming back next year to repeat the year due to failing all the way around. I'm sure this information may help in 'convincing' Mrs. Weasley on the need for her to agree to this. Also I've spoken with Madame Promfrey she will gladly begin the precursor training as replacement for one of Ms. weasley's study periods and the weekends when there isn't a Hogsmead weekend you'll be training with her in the medical wing." The patronus giving a wink before disappearing from the room.

Turning then to face her best friend, Hermione sat on the bed and patted next to her, "How would you like to come with me over the summer? You see, Professor Snape is breaking his streak by taking me on as his Apprentice, he's going to take the next two or so years off to train me. And they've both agreed if you can get your mothers permission that you can come with me to the cabin. We'll be chaperoned by Winky and another house elf for the summer, and maybe it's something that during your summers you can do with me, or holidays if you don't want to go home. And this would keep you away from the boys when they get the news about their grades." Her eyes sparkling with impish amusement at finding that out. She hadn't hand held them through this particular set of tests, making sure she was busy with Ginny or neville when they were studying together, cause they would actually let her 'study'.

Unable to contain her glee, Hermione found herself pounced and hugged tightly, "I LOVE the idea 'Mione! Thank you!" Turning then to rush over to the floo and starting a fire call. "Mom? You home?" waiting for the answer of 'Coming Ginny!' from her mother. When her mothers face popped into the fire, she couldn't help but flash her a smile, "Hey mom. I have a message from Professor Dumbledore for you and I'm wondering if maybe you can help me with something." Blinking a bit in surprise, Molly couldn't hide her reaction before saying 'Go ahead Ginny dear, what's going on? Is your brother ok?' Worry starting to show and slowly was bubbling into that explosive ending that all Weasley's were famous for. "Dumbledore got Harry's and Ron's scores back already. Apparently Ron failed everything mom, he's having to repeat next year, and apparently Harry just barely passed and got enough to get into the Auror program but only bottom string." And then it happened, there was Molly's shrill shriek of not only disappointment but promising of some very sore ears and asses come the summer. "Mom? Can I stay with hermione this summer? I got accepted by Madame Pomfrey as her apprentice after next year and Professor Snape took on Hermione as a potions apprentice. The boys are being right prats right now, trying to force me and Mione into joining them into the Auror program. Ron almost got physically abusive with her today, I had to hex him to keep him back. I really don't want to deal with them, I want to get a headstart on my studies for things I'll need for next year. Please?"

There was a long pause as Molly's head pulled half way out apparently talking to someone behind her before going back to the fire, this time joined by Kingsley. "Hello girls." Mione moving quickly to join them and couldn't help but join Ginny at smiling to the African man. "Kingley! Oh pardon me, Minister Kingsley. It's so good to see you!" Unable to stop the laughter that bubbled up, he nodded his greetings and says, "I think Molly and I have found a way you can go with Mione. Harry is going to be staying at Grimauld place with me and Lupin. He's going to be told he has to go through intensive training with Ron over the whole summer, then they'll both be re-evaluated before school starts again to determine if they're going to be Aurors or in Rons case redoing the Seventh year. That will mean they're both going to need as little distraction as possible and given your good news I think that getting a head start on the potions part of your mediwitch training will do you a world of good." Unable to contain herself, Molly beamed through the fire and said, "Oh Ginny dear I'm so very very proud of you. Imagine, a mediwitch in the family! Mione you've been such a good influence on her, and as for Ron and his abusive nature I'll have that beaten out of him if I have to strip him down and put him in diapers for a week to prove my point about his attitude. Now, we have some planning to do, you girls do what you need to in preparation and we'll see you at the Graduation ceremony and after summer." The floo closing rather quickly, which could only mean tyhat the boys were going to get it come dinner time.

With a look of utter glee, the girls squeeled in delight before calling Winky back and the House elf began to help both girls in getting their things packed up as quickly as possible. Not long after with small ruck sacks put over their shoulders, mostly with their shrunk down books and study materials. peeking down the stairs to make sure the boys hadn't come back yet, the girls gave an idle wave as they passed through with only a wink to Neville before moving as quickly as possible to run up the stairs to Dumbledores office. Oddly enough the door was open and Winky was there to show them into the room that had been made up for them.

The large suite had it's own small kitchen, along with twin bathrooms, two bedrooms, and a large livingroom area with fireplace, as well as enough bookshelves to make any bibliophile truely giddy with glee. On a small table in front of the couches were two piles of books. One with a note for Hermione and the other with a note for Ginny. Blinking in surprise they opened up their notes. As she was expecting, both Snape and Dumbledore thought Ginny should be told, but not before they were there, and some time after dinner this evening. For Ginny's Note it was simply a welcome and to feel free to change the coloring in her room if she wanted to.

Handing their things to Winky, they settled down and started pulling out the books that were left for them to brush up on studying on. It was only when Winky came to pop in, and taking their books away from them, informing them it was dinner time and they might want to be in the great hall when the 'surprise' for the boys came through that made them both hop up, and after freshening up a small bit, they ran down for dinner. Instead of sitting across or next to the boys in the seats they had saved for them, they sat next to neville, and started happily chatting along. About half way through dinner, two owls flew in and dropped letters in front of both Harry and Ron. The one in front of Ron being a howler from the looks of it.

Moving to by Ron, Harry opened his letter that was listed as being from the Minister of Magic. Puffing his chest out proudly he opened his letter and began to read. Both boys getting wide eyes as the color turned rather sickly. The puffing up both of them had done quickly disappating. And it was only when they got to the end of the missive from Kingley that they looked at the now smoking howler from Rons mother. Neither had even touched it before it opened up and filled the room with her shrieking. "RON BILIUS WEASLEY! How dare you come even close to trying to hurt Mione! I am so ashamed of you! But that doesn't even BEGIN the level of my disappointment! YOu failed EVERYTHING? You're lucky that Kingsley and Lupin are willing to tutor you both over the summer! Kinglsey has said if you want any chance at being a top Auror HARRY JAMES POTTER you're going to be spending all summer long working on all your studies together! You're not going to be planning ANYTHING! You're going to Grimmauld Place and you won't be leaving there until the beginning of next year! And you keep your hands and opinions to yourself! If I find either of you have been bothering those girls you're going to be beat within and inch of your lives!" The red letter then turning towards the girls and saying in a sweet voice, "Congratulations on your apprenticeship Hermione, I'm so proud of you. And for you on being accepted as Madame Promfrey's apprentice after next year Ginny. I can't tell you how much this means to me girls. I'm here if you need anything. I'll send some goodies along with Winky for you both to celebrate this weekend." The letter then turning towarsds the boys and then bursting into flames.

Almost all the students in the great hall just started staring at the boy wonder and his faithful friend. Both of the boys looking at each other a long moment before picking up their rthings and starting to head out. Trying to keep their heads up and chests puffed out as they had all year. Though with the blanched faces and attempts at not looking anyone in the eye it made them look more pathetic than anything else.

When the doors had closed, people started talking amongst themselves, the girls tittering and the boys gaffawing at the howler that had been so informative. It was the look the girls shared though and the small hints of the smiles before they happily went back to their eatting that made a couple of the teachers start to laugh lightly to themselves. Even Dumbledore and Snape looked amused.

It was only once dinner was done and the girls had gone back to their rooms that the Headmaster and Potions Professor arrived by floo some time later. During the next two hours they've given the same history lesson to Ginny who seemed to take it all in with a bit of a frown, "Is that why my mother was so insistant I find someone to ... 'be with' before the war was over so that I could quote 'know what it was like to be truely loved' just in case? She was wanting to make sure I didn't reach my majority before having done so?" At the nodding of their heads she seemed to think a long moment and then a sudden dawning came to her face, "This is why Ron was so adament about trying to say you two had done something in the tent. You neveer did, did you?" She asked her friend. And at the blush that came to Hermiones cheeks and the slow shaknig of her head, Ginny put it together. Standing with the sudden and famous Weasley temper she looked to the Headmaster, "This is all your fault isn't it! Now Hermione, my best friend. The only one of the girls I've hung out with who TRUELY understands me has to die? Are you INSANE!" Her voice reverberating through out the room.

It was only when the girl had come up for air that Snape turned to the Headmaster and sneered, "And you thought she wouldn't put it together. /This/ is why I silenced the room." He said crossing his arms and looking rather proud of himself if not annoyed for the slowly growing headache at all the screeching he was putting up with today.

"Ginny. Dont. He's already been threatened, and guilted, and made to realize what his machinations have cost me. Right now, I need your wand oath to keep this to yourself. Not because I don't trust you, but this way no one else can get it out of you either. We're working on a way to try and get me out of this, but you need to swear! Please Ginny. You know what the boys would do if they found out. They'd be fighting each orther to line up, and the ministry would have me killed before either of us could blink." Tears of frustration and fear starting to gather in the amber colored eyes.

Managing to get herself under control, Ginny held out her wand and looked at the two men, "Well? I'm not gonna be a liability to her. Come on, give me the wand oath." Unable to help it, both of the men grinned a bit, seeing it on Snapes face making her almost faint in shock. When the oath was cast, both men left the room, leaving the girls to themselves.

It was that night that the girls decided that the spare room would be used as a private study room if one of them wanted privacy, otherwise they were staying together. Winky having had this idea made the beds in Hermiones room as twins and they stayed close together that night. Ginny being protective in keeping close by Hermione's bed, and Hermione feeling protected again since the day the final battle ended. 


	3. Chapter 3

Purity at Hogwarts

Chapter 3 : Two weeks of Studying or Winky's point of view

Things became a bit of a routine after the initial fall out. The boys had tried telling Dumbledore that the girls had been kidnapped, only to be told they both had begun their studies early but would be back in time for the Graduation Ceremony. When they tried to use what they thought was their cunning to have Dumbledore try and convince the girls go into the Auror's with them, his only responce whatever it was had the boys stammering for days after the fact. With Lupin deciding not to wait till the summer break to start their lessons, the second morning after the howler incident he made a rather memorable entrance.

It was in the middle of breakfast when the doors slammed open. A raher furious looking Remus Lupin standing in the doorway and looking as if it was closer to the fullmoon and not directly after the fact. Stalking into the main hall he moved closer to where both Ron and Harry were. Moving to loom over them before saying in a low voice. "You have 30 minutes to finish eatting before I drag you both out of here by your ears. You meet me in the library we're starting your study program today.

Both boys looked up at him in horror before Harry suddenly stood up and said, "But we have two more weeks left! And you can't come in here and order me! Who do you think y ou are!" Making the staff gasp in horror before Lupin leaned in close and growled, "I'm the one who's going to decide if you're going to be an Auror or the head of dung containment. And as it stands now, you'll be lucky to get that. 30 minutes gentlemen. If you make me wait a minute longer, you'll find out what Auror training is really like." Bowing crisply to the head table before then moving to stalk his way out.

Neither of the girls had looked up at all during this exchange, though they'd glanced at each other, and had barely concealed smiles as they listened to the orders given by the Werewolf they otherwise kept their attention on their studying. Eatting and studying all at the same time, as if they hadn't just taken their tests.

Once breakfast was done, with their noses stuck in the books they're studying, their heads close together as they started telling each other about the various things they were learning about, they started back on their paths. Never once running into the boys who apparently had taken the threat from the werewolf seriously and left at a run for the library before either of the girls had left the table. Making the trek back to their room a bit easier. However, on Ginny's suggestion they sent word to Dumbledore and Snape that since they had their own kitchen they thought it might be better if they stayed in their room till the ceremony just to make sure ther boys didn't try and follow them.

Getting permission for that, Ginny and Hermione called out to Winky letting her know the addition of what few duties she had for the girls, and in normal house elf fashion ended up bouncing gleefully. Already knowing no strawberries for Hermione and no broccoli for Ginny. Launching into a number of recipes she was gonna make until she suddenly stopped, popped out of the room and then came back with two plates of sweet goodies from Mrs. Weasley. Giggling they sat down on the floor spread out their scrolls and books and began to munch idly while working on studying.

Over the next two weeks, the routine had become fairly similar. Hermione spent two hours in the morning and two hours in the evening meditating, sometimes with an extra half an hour or so in the afternoon to keep herself on an even keel. With Winky spoiling them with rather delicious and yet energy enhancing breakfasts. Foods left out for snacking purposes and yet healthy ones so they could still nibble and not feel like they were going to end up fat by the type the graduation got there. And the dinners/desserts were so spectacular that both girls had numerous times ended up calling Winky to them to tell them how she had done it, and even on a couple of occassions offered to have her join them.

It wasn't till the girls had started finding their rhythm that Winky had started coming in and offering to help the girls figure out which order the books and chapters should be read in. She may have onily been a house elf, but the Professor Snape had been helping her figure out how she could help the girls. Now and again giving both the girls energy potions in their drinks when they study too much, or giving them dreamless sleep to help them get a good nights rest. She'd known eventually it would come to this for her Mistress, but poor Miss Ginny being brought along.

Even though she could see how the two girls would work out so well together, she knew that in the end it would be a lot more difficult than either of them realized. Still she'd helped her Mistress be prepared for her trip with the boys, she could do this too. No matter what it cost. She just hoped it didn't cost as much as she thought it might.

Sorry this is just a filler so it's so small. But click 'next' for a better chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Purity at Hogwarts

Chapter 4 : The Graduation Ceremony

The morning of the Graduation Ceremony started much earlier for the girls than probably most of the castle. Starting with their morning rituals of showers and then eatting. While they went through their clothing to figure out what they were wearing for the day, Winky started going over different hair ideas for her Mistress with Miss ginny. Merely rolling her eyes, Hermione let the two decide what they wanted to, though she picked out the chocolate brown robes of an apprentice instead of the normal color robes. Picking out her clothing for under the robes, making sure it was simple and yet flattering at the same time. Once her robes were on, with Ginny working on her make up and Winky working on her hair, all she could do was stand there and wait for them to be done.

By the time both the house elf and her best friend had finished putting her together, she felt stretched and pulled and poked and twirled to the point of absolute exhaustion. Leaving the lipstick for last, they finally let her go to the mirror, letting her see the sleek curls that were piled atop her head and allowed to drape down her back. Small crystal orchids being used to hold her hair back from her face so that the tendrils run down back and not down the sides. With the light makeup thart was done, Ginny had managed to give her a sophisticated and yet mostly natural look so that she didn't look over done. Now all she needed was lipgloss with just a hint of tint and she was ready.

First though was breakfast. And Winky made sure both of the girls were ready with a nice full breakfast. Sweet and yet not too much so, while at the same time being filling, given there was no telling how long the after was going to be. It took the girls a while to finish their breakfasts before they finally asked, "Winky? If we're at the afters for longer than a couple of hours would you come and get us? We'll let Ginny's mom know but we really want to get back to our studying and I don't know about you but being around Harry and Ron right now ..." Wrinkling her nose faintly. "You know they'll be there." Said Hermione,. "You can move our things to the cabin and then come and watch the ceremony before coming to get us? Please?"

Winky seemed to think it over and said, "Winky say three hours, need time with family." About to say more when Hermiones head lowers faintly, before the small elf of all things moves to sit next to the girl. "The Weasley's be your family too Mistress. You stay and spend time with them, Winky have everything done by then. Miss Molly says that Winky can come get more summer clothes and relax clothes for Miss Ginny during ceremony too. You stay for three hours, then Winky come." Patting her mistresses hand with a small gnarled one of her own.

Ginny just moves to put more breakfast dumplings on Hermiones plate along with a chocolate cinnamon roll, something neither girl indulged in but three times a year. Letting Winky calm Hermione down and couldn't help but frown sadly. So much had happened to her best friend that so few people knew about. Not even the boys knew, only her and her mother, and apparently Winky. Well you could never tell if Professor Snape or Dumbledore knew, but in the end if they did they kept it to themselves. Hermiones parents had been sent to Australia under a secret keeper a new name and even charmed faces they'd wear if they went outside the house. They never made it to the house though, apparently Percy had been not only a class A prat, but also a traitor. He'd given away the time when the Grangers would be showing up and the Death Eaters showed up. Avada Kedavra wasn't even used, it was flaming spells that pretty much decimated the bodies. If it wasn't for Hermione knowing what to look for they wouldn't have been able to identify them at all.

Managing to cheer Hermione up didn't take as much time as would have otherwise taken if they didn't have other things to concentrate on. With breakfast finished, including the decadent chocolate cinnamon rolls, the girls went to finish getting ready. Putting the finishing touches on their makeup, putting on any jewelry which for both girls wasn't a lot. And then the lipstick/gloss. It wasn't like either girl had massive amounts of anything to parade, but Winky made sure they both felt like princesses. Even if Ginny wasn't graduating today she too was spoiled just like their head girl.

Finally making their way down the stairs, everyone, even the boys gasped when they saw the two beauties. Neither having been aware of the slight hint of star dust that had been added to their eyelids as well as to their curls to give them an almost ethereal like beauty. Making it to the bottom, once again trying to puff themselves up, Harry and Ron tried to offer their hands to the girls. It wasn't till they saw hands reaching over their shoulders and watched the girls reach for the other hands they realized just how much things weren't like they thought they were. Next to Ginny was Neville Longbottom who didn't look puffed up at all, more protective than anything else as he escorted her through the crowd and into the room where she could sit with her mother. While Hermione had taken Draco's hand, nodding her head in silent thanks and started to walk with him down the hall.

It was the sudden gripping of her upper arm and sharp yank that made it so she couldn't hold in the scream that erupted from her lips. Ron Weasley had grabbed hold of her arm with those beefy hands of his and pulled on her sharply. Not even waiting for her to respond before tugging again. The sound of a snapping was heard making Hermione scream again in pain. "Hermione Granger, what the fuck do you think you're doing letting that ferret touch you! You're /my/ girl! You let /me/ escort you!" Taking a breath to start in he didn't see the more than a dozen wands pointed his way, all of them with stunners, silencio's, and other such spells that threw him away from her, shut him up and ended up locking his body together. Half of the wands having come from not only staff but parents as well as they watched the red head rather distastefully as he slid down the wall and landed like an ice block 'thunk' on the ground. Petrified.

It was Draco who got everyones attention as he cradled Hermione to his side, the sight of the two of them rather strange and yet no one wanted to ended up like the Weasley boy so they kept their mouths shut. "Madame Pomfrey! I think Hermione's been hurt!" Called the blond haired boy. Watching as Poppy made her way through the crowd and towards the fallen Head Girl.

"He took your shoulder out of joint and I think he gave you a fracture in your upper arm too." She whispered faintly. "Alright dearest, this isn't going to feel good, and I'll put a stasis on your arm to make sure that it lasts through the ceremony before giving you any potion for it." Moving to pop the shoulder back into place. Barely making a sound, the only way you could tell the pain she was in was by the tears streaming down her cheeks. Once her shoulder was popped back in, the mediwitch transfigured a sling that matched her pretty robe and helped her into it.

Winky having been there the moment that Draco yelled started shooing people away with her tiny hands. Practically chasing people away from the small group that was needed before then waving her hand to fix her mistresses hair and make up. After a long moment with Hermione calmed down thanks to a potion from Snape, Hermione found herself nodding softly, murmuring faintly. "Let's go and do this. I can't make everyone else wait just because I'm not feeling well. I'll go to the hospital wing after the ceremony and speeches are done." Not a single face was showing anything less than pride in her for her maturity over the situation. THough it was Snape who walked up behind her.

Whispering into her ear, "Don't think anyone will think less of you for what happened Ms. Granger. Look over my right shoulder, you'll see someone you recognize. I think you'll enjoy tomorrow's headline." It was the last word that got her attention, showing Rita Skeeter taking picture after picture of Ronald Weasley and his still rolling eyes.

Once again with her hand on Draco's arm, Hermione walked through the crowd and let herself be led into the Great Hall and up on the dias where the head boy and head girl sat. Nodding her silent thanks to him, she sat down while shifting her sling slightly to keep herself comfortable. Still keeping her chin up, she refused to allow herself to fall into hystronics just yet. Looking over to Ginny who was sitting and looking at her worriedly, she let her lips twitch faintly on one side to show she'd be fine. Then seeing Molly who was caught between looking up at her proudly and looking over her shoulder with a combination look of anger, and sadness.

Another half an hour passed before everyone was seated. Dumbledore doing his usual speech about the future of the children and the pride he held in them all. Only then did he call the head boy and head girl forward. offering his hand, Draco led Hermione up to the dias and the two of them stood next to each other.

(D) It's not often you can say that you have experienced every high, and every low that a child should face while going to school.

(H) And yet, here as I look out at all of my friends, teachers and fellow classmates, I know that I've come close to knowing truely where my life belongs.

(D) With everything from fear of talking headware. (That illicits more than one knowing chuckle from the crowd.)

(H) To stalking cats. (Eyes flicking over to Mrs. Norris and MacGonagal.)

(D) To 5 foot essays, or 5 scroll reports when the class just was having a little fun. (Again the crowd came to laughter as both Snape and MacGonagal found themselves flushing and squirming a small bit in their seats.)

(H) But still, here we've found where we belong. Not just for pureblood, but half blood and muggleborn alike. This is our home.

Hermione and Draco pause and look at each other before saying together, "Our family."

(D) There are many of us who wish we could have had a potion that would have pointed us in the direction of where we go from here.

(H) Give me a year. (Followed by laughter from the younger students when she winks teasingly.)

(D) But it's not that simple.

(H) Still with the relationships, friendships, and mentors we've formed here. We know we'll never be alone, and soon we'll find our path.

(H & D) So now we send you all on your way. Know that this class like all the ones before us are here for those with time left still to go. And now in the words of our illustrious Headmaster. Hubble. Bobble. Squeek!

Bowing then to the crowd that erupts in applause turning to face each other before giving each other a small peck on each others cheek. Only then stepping down from the dias and going back to their seats.

With the names being called forward, Hermione's grades were lauded as the highest in the last 100 years in all 10 newts she took. Taking her diploma and going through the line of thanking her professors before Snape motioned her to stand next to him as well. This not lost on anyone else in the crowd as whispers of 'he took her as an apprentice!' came rippling through the crowd as Drago was called up. Having been said to have tied with the second highest in Hogwarts history that being of Professor Snape. When done shaking Hermiones hand he moved to silently stand next to MacGonagal. Again the ripple went through, it was not missed that rival house heads had taken apprentices from the others house. Still there wasn't a hint of contention in the crowd.

Once the diploma's were given out and the applause ended, Ginny was the first to hop up on to the dias once Hermione had given Draco a hug, thanking him for earlier and wishing him luck. "You'll have to go through the Headmaster to get ahold of me, or Professor Snape. But we can keep in touch. Good luck Draco." Watching him smile and then step back. Though the way he watched Ginny wasn't missed on the head girl, who only twitched her lips faintly in amusement. Moving over to Poppy, hermione was ushered to a seat that had been set for her, before giving her first a pain potion and then a potion to help reknitt the bone. Thankfully it wouldn't take long, but she'd have her first hour of the celebration in pain.

The gathering itself wasn't all that much, there was food, and drink, music and just people enjoying each others company. Of all people it was Narcissa Malfoy who came to sit with her along with Molly to keep her company in that hour. Both of them saying how proud of her they were that Snape took her as an apprentice. Giving them a tired smile, she thanked them warmly letting her free hand just clasp Narcissa's as the potion started to take effect. She was never so grateful when Narcissa started just stroking the back of her hand as she pulled molly into a discussion of a girls weekend out with her Ginny, myself and molly perhaps for paris. Having turned much sooner than people had been aware of, Narcissa had won the heart of Molly when the Malfoy woman not only killed Lucius befoere he could try and kill his own son. But also killed Antonin before he could bring a wall down that would have killed one of her sons. Her scream of 'You leave my cousins alone you bastard!' was still something that was told in proud talks when people reminisced about the final battle.

Taking that hour to take a short nap, Hermione was anythign but comfortable, thankfully the pain potion had been laced with a calming draught to ensure she probably would end up nice and drowsy. By the time she started to come to, she'd been draped in Snapes robe, and the stoic looking potion master had his back turned to her while letting the women who still sat point at her sides were talking. Apparently acting as a barracade to keep other people away, because really. Who would argue with Professor Snape if they were in their right mind.

Once Hermione had started coming to and her head cleared. Once given the all clear by Poppy, Hermione extracted herself from her protectors. Giving each of the women a kiss on the cheek, handing Snape back his robe with the softest murmur of, "It's just not as intimidating without these. Thank you though, it helped." Giving him a respectful nod before slipping away. Completely missing the potion masters softening of his face, and the lip twitching in amusement at her comment.

The happy squeel of Ginny Weasley was hint one that Hermione had joined the festivities, the two girls wandering around to talk to their classmates, while enjoying the time just relaxing. Nibbling on fruits and the small sandwiches as they found themzselves next to Luna and Neville. The two seeming to be rather chummy they couldn't help but notice Neville also sporting apprentice robes, it'sonly then that Ginny gasped and flashed him a brilliant smile, "Herbology right?" And at his sheepish grin and nod she launched herself into giving him a tight hug, "We're so happy for you neville!" Hermione pecking him on the cheek lightly, "Congratulations Neville." The shy young man still rather shy but it was obvious he had found his niche and they couldn't have been happier.

Oddly enough not one person wondered where the boy who lived twice was, he'd been given his diploma but it was rather quick adn to the point before he was rushed out of the room once again to go back to his training. If his appearance was anything to go by, he'd done something to piss Lupin off because he couldn't have gotten much sleep the night before. That messy hair much messier than normal and the drooping eyes showing more than a few dark circles under them. Still people knew enough of something was going on, not to comment on it just yet. They'd all heard the howler so they'd wait to comment to his final testing at the end of the summer.

It was three hours on the nose when Winky popped in next to the girls, tugging on their arms, "Time to go." She squeeked lightly. Barely managing enough time to give Molly, Narcissa, MacGonagal, Neville, Luna and Draco hugs again. Ginny and Hermione hurried to get their purses and cloaks, the red head never noticing the blush that crept up to Draco's cheeks when he got hugged too. This causing both Molly and Narcissa to twitter in amusement together over this development. It wasn't but minutes later and with final waves that the girls and the house elf popped away.

Only to land in front of what looked like a picturesque little cottage, complete with thatched roof, a beautiful garden of vegetables, herbs and flowers of all kinds. Small round windows and painted a rather pretty shade of off white. Both girls gasped at the sight and couldn't help smile at each other when they opened the door only to find it three times bigger on the inside. "right." They said through their laughter and headed in. Showers were taken, clothes were changed and books brought out. But neither girl stayed awake long. It had been a very eventful morning and they were ready for a small nap. Each girl on a different couch, tucked with blankets around them is the scene that both Severus Snape and Draco Malfor walked into when they showed up two hours later.

See. Not an evil Ron. Just stupid. 


End file.
